Ignorance
by Little Patch of Heaven
Summary: Love sucks, don’t it? And I don’t mean the kind in the movies. Nah, I mean real-life-sucks-so-bad-you-just-want-to-puke-your-guts-out kind of love. Yuffie-Centric Yuffentine *UPDATED CHAPTER 6* *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue: Inner Rant

_My second Yuffietine, but the first one actually in the Final Fantasy 7 section. Throughout the whole prologue, there are actually no names, but it is meant to be Yuffie's point of view talking about Vincent. This was orginally a oneshot, but is **now being continued.** Anyway, please read and review._

_Disclaimer: No, I did not make Final Fantasy 7 and I am claiming no rights to it whatsoever. I do claim ownership to this angsty fic, and the ending I have in mind for it. I also own the snickers bar I am currently eating. Besides that, I'm broke._

**o-o-o-o**

_**Prologue: Inner Rant**_

**o-o-o-o**

_"If ignorance is bliss, why aren't there more happy people?" - Anonymous_

**------**

_"We have enough youth, how about a fountain of smart?" - Anonymous_

**o-o-o-o**

_--_

"_You're too young. You don't understand."_

These words have stalked me all my life; it seems that's all I'm seen as: an ignorant child. I brush them off and laugh, pretending I'm unaffected….even though it hurts. I was doing fine, until you added something.

"_You're too young. You don't understand. You don't know what love is."_

You're wrong. I'm not too young. I understand. I **know **what love is.

For so long, I've tried to make you laugh and forget your troubles for at least a minute. All I wanted was to see your smile. But you won't let yourself feel joy…..not since she stole it all away from you.

"_You're too young. You don't understand."_

No, **you** don't understand. **She's **the one who hurt you. **She** left you broken, and yet you continue to blame yourself. You say you don't deserve love, but I think that is **exactly** what you need the most.

You say I don't know what love is. Well, I do. I know what love is. It's how I feel around you, it's why I strive to make you smile, and it's why I cry for **your sake**.

You think I don't know what it feels like to give everything and receive nothing? I know exactly what its like. I know how it feels to understand that if I die, your world would keep turning. My disappearance would mean absolutely nothing. We've both experienced one sided love but there's one major difference: **I keep living.**

I'm trying so hard, I'm wearing myself out….I'm losing the race, and I'll be **damned** if I let myself break like you did.

I'm getting fed up; nothing I do works. You won't let yourself be forgiven, and I'm unable to break your chains. I'm **crying** for **you **and **laughing** at **myself**. I **can't** succeed.

I think I'm giving up….just how you gave up on the world long ago.

No one understands. No one seems to realize that I'm **not** too young and I **fully** understand. I know **exactly** what love is….and you know what?

_**I've had **__**enough**__** of it.**_

**_--_**

**o-o-o-o**

_So how was it? I won't be able to know how it was, how it was the greatest thing you have ever read and is now the shining beaken of hope and joy in your life or how much it sucked and you want to kill your computer right now, unless you tell me. (I'm exaggerating in case you didn't catch on. But I do want contructive critism!!)_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	2. Chapter 1: Love Sucks

_Because I was asked to continue this, I decided I would. Unfortunately, I really doubt this is going to be as good as the original oneshot was. So, anyway, sorry if some of the facts are wrong. I have never actually played Final Fantasy7. I have seen Advent Children a million times, and I am almost done with playing Dirge of Cerberous. (I am on the last chapter, I just haven't gotten around to finishing it yet. So I'm pretty much guessing, since this story takes place after DoC) I also have a good friend/next door neighbor who is obsessed with FF7 and has played the game and rants about it a lot. So I know most of the stuff from the game. Once I get a playstation one memory card she's going to lend me FF7, and she's also going to lend me her PSP to play Crisis Core._

_So Yeah, please enjoy this. I do have an ending planned in my head for this, and I will warn y__ou now. It is not exactly a happy ending. So read at your own risk, and if you don't mind angst, read onward! _

_**Disclaimer:** No, I did not make Final Fantasy 7 and I am claiming no rights to it whatsoever. I do claim ownership to this angsty fic, and the ending I have in mind for it. I am not a genius, and therefore am not capable of coming up with a sexy Vampire and a thieving ninja, as well as an emo hottie, a sweet flower girl, a very blessed martial artist, a flaming cat/dog hybrid, a robotic Scottish cat, a version of Mr. T with a gun arm, a swearing smoking pilot and a goof-off soldier. I can only come up with Ryou, and he's not much._

**o-o-o-o**

**_Chapter One: Love Sucks_**

**o-o-o-o**

_"I have always wanted to be somebody, but I see now I should have been more specific." - Lily Tomlin_

**------**

_"You can do one of two things; just shut up, which is something I don't find easy, or learn an awful lot very fast, which is what I tried to do." - Jane Fonda_

**o-o-o-o**

**Vincent Valentine could go to hell for all I cared.**

He could go burn in the depths of hell, and cry out and scream, and I wouldn't do anything, because, heck, he probably belonged there anyway for all the things he had done. And I would be up above him, ignoring his screams and cries, and his pleas for help, because I wouldn't care.

Ah, hell, that's not true, because I **would** care. I would rip off my angel wings and halo, because the Great Yuffie Kisaragi would _definitely_ be in Heaven, and I would dive down without a parachute or bungee cord or any damn way to get back up again, just to go save his sorry ass.

I'd forsake my perfect place in Heaven just to make sure he didn't suffer. I knew I would, no matter what I tried to tell myself, because………….

Love sucks, don't it? And I don't mean the kind in the movies where he loves her and she loves him and they somehow get through all the stuff in their way and stand in the moon light and kiss romantically until the credits start rolling. Nah, I mean real-life-sucks-so-bad-you-just-want-to-puke-your-guts-out kind of love.

The kind that makes you cry at night because no matter what the heck you do, he **still** doesn't frickin' notice you. Because he never notices me. He doesn't notice the dark bags under my eyes from staying up so much **worrying **about **him**, or how the rims of my eyes are red because I've been **crying** for **him**, or how I stopped being so annoying around him, or even how I started taking on **half **of his assignments at the **W.R.O**. because we all know that some of the missions Reeve gives out are just **stupid **and **pointless**, and don't forget plain **exhausting**.

No, even after Chaos is gone, and he can finally act like a human being instead of a creepy emo vampire, he **still **won't give up on the woman that gave up on him **ages ago**.

And now I have to deal with Shelke. And its not that I don't like her or anything, she hasn't really done anything for me to be mad at, but she has that** woman's** memories, and Vincent spends way too much time with her just because of that.

I guess they fit together well though, both so quiet and monotone, and forgive-me-I've-sinned-so-bad-I-can't-get-over-it-even-though-the-Great-Ninja-Yuffie-Kisaragi-forgives-me-plenty all the time. Its hard work really, trying to cheer both them up, but I try. And fail, not as badly with Shelke though. I think she's starting to become more like a normal teenager now that she's off that mako crap.

She smiles more, and yesterday I got her to laugh. _Score Yuffie_!

Vincent's harder to work my magic on. Its like he's got a Yuffie's Happiness Shield or something, because none of it seems to reach him. I mean, he smiles more, I'll give him that, but its not really a smile. More like the corners of his mouth turn up just enough to please the others around him, but he never really lets it reach his eyes.

And it sure sucks that I love him. Yup, me, The Greatest Ninja Ever Yuffie Kisaragi is helplessly in love with Vincent Frickin' Valentine. I love every stupid thing about him. The way his stupid red eyes are so stupidly beautiful, the way his stupid cape looks like it needs to be thrown out already, and the way he's such a **dumb sexy stupid beast**.

I love the stupid way he points out the obvious, and the stupid way he always seems to know what to do. The way he's so calm during a crisis, and the world is crashing down and we're all going to die and Vince is standing there pointing out that there's a freakin' meteor coming at us. I love all of it. And I hate that I love it. I hate that I can't fall for a normal guy that forgives and forgets and gets on with his life, and smiles, and laughs.

Why can't I just fall for someone who likes me back? Is it really necessary for me to complicate **everything**? It would've been better if I'd have fallen for Cloud, and I'll admit, I did have a crush on him at some point. But it never developed past an innocent crush, and with Vince….. Heck, I'm **way** past crushing. And I'm fed up with it. I hate love. I hate love. **I hate love.**

**o-o-o-o**

Wutai was just the same as always. With the same people doing the same things and the same things being done by the same people. It looked as if nothing had changed since last time I was here. I was now sitting on Chaos, my black chocobo (three guesses as to who inspired that name), and entering the country of Wutai.

I had left Seventh Heaven just yesterday, and ended up coming to the place I usually wanted to avoid. Maybe I just needed to go some place they wouldn't think to look, because they knew I despised being in this place, or maybe I wanted to be somewhere familiar. Maybe I just wanted to torture myself for being stupid enough to fall in love with Vincent.

Vincent. That's what this all boiled down to really. He kept coming by Seventh Heaven, surprisingly enough. Everybody saw it as progress, not me. I could see through him better than anyone, maybe even better than himself at times. His eyes were dead, lifeless. He was only coming out of habit, to keep us from bothering him about spending more time with us.

That or he just wanted to see Shelke, a thought I didn't like to dwell on for too long. Anyway, Vince would just come and sit in a corner, observing us, occasionally commenting on whatever was happening, but wasn't always a part of the conversation. That didn't matter, the fact that he was so damn close was enough to bother me.

It got to the point, where I couldn't even stand to look at him anymore, because the stupid hole where my heart was supposed to be hurt too much. I don't think I have a heart anymore, stupid Vincent took it and ripped it up without even meaning to. So now I'm left with this stupid goddamn hole that hurts like hell and still somehow makes me want to take away his pain. I don't even have a heart and I'm still helplessly in love with him.

So, yesterday, during the night, I just packed up my stuff and snuck out of the house. I left a note. It was simple, just said:

_I'm leaving. Don't bother looking for me. Everything's fine Teef._

_I just couldn't stand to stay here any longer._

_Yeah, so anyway, look after my materia. It's under my bed._

_Don't take any, I memorized which ones I left, so I will know._

_The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi_

The main purpose of the note was so that Tifa wouldn't have a heart attack, because I knew she would if I was suddenly missing. Wow, now that I think about it, she's still going to be giving herself an ulcer. Crap, I'm killing Tifa with worry……now, I feel really bad about leaving. Kinda, not really. I do feel bad about making Tifa worry though.

Looking up, I can see that the pagoda is getting closer and suddenly I have to wonder if this was really such a good idea. I can't turn back now though, cause all the people have already seen me and they'll tell Godo I was here. I won't be able to get far enough away by the time he finds out, so I might as well just keep heading onward.

I don't even know what I'm hoping will happen. Am I hoping suddenly things will get better, and when I return I'll be able to look Vincent in the eye and not even care? Yeah…right. Oh well, I never was one for planning ahead, more of a spur of the moment kind of person, so I guess I'll just have to deal with the consequences when they get to me.

The guards open the doors for me, and I hop off of Chaos, who is taken by someone else who will put him in the stables. I walk through the doors, and the feeling of dread returns, worse than before, as I slowly walk through the halls towards the room I know my father will be in. I grip the strap of my bag that is slung over my left shoulder tighter, take a deep breath, and burst into the room, my hands on my hips and my head held high.

Godo is sitting on the far end of the room in a big throne, and raises and eyebrow in surprise when he sees me. "Hey, Godo! Did ya miss me?"

**o-o-o-o**

Please review! Tell me what you think! Any ideas for this story?

Because I only have a vague idea what I want to happen at the ending, and I have no clue what to fill the rest of this story with.


	3. Chapter 2: Cape Wearing Jackass

_Okay, so here's chapter two. Wow, I'm doing pretty good about updating. Actually, I think I'm just procrastinating from finishing up Nanowrimo. I only have to write about 11 thousand more words.....anyway, I don't think the title really fits any more, but I don't want to change it. So, thank you for idea, but I'm not going to use any of them. I have a set plot in my head, I just need ideas for the little stuff in between. I guess I should have specified that. Hm.......I seem to be having trouble with staying in past tenst, and keep switching to present tense. Which is a problem I don't normally have. I think its because its in first person._

_If you see a part that has that problem, please tell me. Please read, enjoy, and review!_

_**Disclaimer:** No, I did not make Final Fantasy 7 and I am claiming no rights to it whatsoever. I do claim ownership to this angsty fic, and the ending I have in mind for it. I am not a genius, and therefore am not capable of coming up with a sexy Vampire and a thieving ninja, as well as an emo hottie, a sweet flower girl, a very blessed martial artist, a flaming cat/dog hybrid, a robotic Scottish cat, a version of Mr. T with a gun arm, a swearing smoking pilot and a goof-off soldier. I can only come up with Ryou, and he's not much._

**o-o-o-o**

**_Chapter Two: Cape Wearing Jackass_**

**o-o-o-o**

_"Dopeler effect: The tendency of stupid ideas to seem smarter when they come at you rapidly." - Anonymous_

**------**

_"If I cannot brag of knowing something, then I brag of not knowing it, at any rate, brag." - Ralph Waldo Emerson _

**o-o-o-o**

My room is the same as I remembered it. The same boring white walls, the same boring purple bed, the same wooden floor, the bamboo-style dressers, and the small closet off to the side. Everything was the same, there was no need to think about it, you could just take it in, and for once, I liked that. Things could be normal, I wanted them to be normal. Man, there must be something wrong with me.

Stupid Vincent. That's become my excuse lately; anything that goes wrong is Vincent's fault. I guess it isn't too fair, but I don't care. I want to blame everything on him, because maybe if I hate him, I won't love him anymore. Hopefully.

I set my small pack on the bed, well, more of threw it, and flopped down next to it. Godo had been a little surprised when I said I would be staying here for a while. I think he thought I got messed up in the head or something, and he's probably right. I don't know how long I want to stay here, or how long I can stay here without killing myself out of pure boredom.

My pack is shaking. That's not normal, right? Slowly I grabbed the pack and shook it, hoping to kill whatever in there was moving, but it didn't work. So slowly, I reached in and grabbed the vibrating object, pulling it out to reveal my cell phone. Oh. Smart Yuffie.

I don't answer it, because the screen says it's Tifa. I don't want to talk to her now, because I don't have an excuse yet. I need to come up with one soon though. I tossed the phone aside, and let myself fall backwards onto the bed. I wasn't being my usual self. I had come to Wutai of my own free will. I wasn't answering my phone. For a week now, I hadn't talked much, or yelled once. I didn't annoy people, or curse as much. I hadn't stolen anything, or bugged anyone about anything. I hadn't even asked any annoying questions.

I wondered if the others had noticed. Before I left, Tifa had seemed to have been trying to cheer me up. It didn't work, because Vincent still came. I hadn't talked to him once this week, and if I ever had to refer to him, it had been 'Vincent'. Simply, 'Vincent.' No 'Vinnie' or 'Vince' or 'Vampire' or 'Vampy' or any other annoying nicknames I had dubbed him with. Just……Vincent.

No, bad Yuffie. I shook my head vigorously. I'm **not** going to think about him. After all, that's why I came here to Wutai in the first place.

Godo had said he wanted to talk to me in a hour, so until then, I simply lay on my back (not) thinking about Vincent.

**o-o-o-o**

Click. Clack. Click. Clack. My boots make an annoying repetitive noise as I walk down the hall, towards the room my dad is waiting for me in. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about, and I'm sure it's not something I'm going to end up liking.

I don't have to wonder long, because soon I'm standing outside the large doors; pushing them open, I walk into the room to see Godo waiting for me in his throne. He motions towards the floor, and I sit down cross legged in front of him instead of the traditional Wutain way of sitting on you knees. I can tell he is annoyed with that fact, and I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"I need to talk to you." I refrained from saying 'Duh' and let him continue. "I am getting old." Good job figuring that one out, genius. "Which means, soon I won't be able to run this country. As my only blood heir, it is your duty and responsibility to inherit the throne and rule Wutai."

Wait, crap. I hate this talk; I've heard it way too many times before, and I don't want to hear it again now. I opened my mouth to interrupt him, but he kept talking. "But a woman can not rule the country alone. She needs a man besides her. That's why I want you to get married."

"Married?! I'm nineteen, old man!"

"Old enough to be married. I already have a man in mind."

"Arranged marriage?! That's worse!"

"His name is Ryou Koizumi. He's twenty four, and a smart man. He will definitely be able to run a country."

"One problem. I refuse," I growled out, glaring at my father as coldly as I could manage. Man, I wish I could master the Vincent Glare, that would be sure to threaten him. But alas, the only one who can master the Vincent Glare, is Vincent himself. And I'm not Vincent, thank Leviathan.

My father and I have a glaring contest for quite some time, probably just a few minutes, really. Gee, I wonder which parent I got my stubbornness from.

"You will meet with him tomorrow," my father said finally, in a voice that signaled no refusal. I attempted to burn holes through him. Sadly, it didn't work. With that, he motioned for me to leave the room, and I did without another word. I stomped my way through the hallway back to my room, flung my door open and crashed landed on my bed kicking and screaming. The screaming ended up getting muffled by the pillow my face was pressed into though, and I kicked the metal of the bed too hard and hurt my foot. Ow.

"Arranged marriage!?" I screamed, lifting my face and moving into a sitting position. "Like hell I'll agree to that! I've already forsaken love, dammit!"

My bag was hurled across the room, hit the wall, and spilled the contents out onto the floor. "Joy," I muttered crossly, then continued my ranting in a much quieter volume. "I don't even know this Roy-whats-his-name. I'm not in love with him, it'd be like living with a stranger."

Suddenly, some things clicked. 1) I was coming here to avoid Vincent, because I loved him and knowing the fact he didn't feel the same was killing me. 2) Arranged marriages required no thought whatsoever, and I didn't have to love Ryou in order to marry him.

Maybe, this was good? Maybe if I married someone, I could forget about Vincent. I didn't have to love Ryou, I just had to deal with him. Maybe he was a nice guy, and maybe he would take care of me fine, not that I needed it, and we could run the country together and my not-heart wouldn't hurt so much.

Maybe. Man, I'm beginning to hate that word. Why does life have to be full of so many damn maybes? I began to glare at the wall, and realized glaring has become something common for me lately. Not that I was ever good with handling my temper before.

So I have two options. Option 1) I could marry this guy, forget about Vincent, and live (not) happily ever after. Option 2) I could flee Wutai, and find some place no one could find me. Living my days as a hermit in a cave, with a beard, and long wild hair, and scare off anyone who came by, and finally master the Vincent Glare.

Well, maybe Option 2 was an exaggeration. I would run though, and find a place I could be alone, but well, there still was Option 1, and it just might work………..

Maybe…..this would work to my advantage?

**o-o-o-o**

I really didn't want to get out of bed. My bed was nice, warm, comfortable, and currently very inviting. I didn't want to get out of bed. Really didn't. Seemed like the worst plan in the history of bad plans. Have I stressed this enough? I. Didn't. Want. To. Get. Out. Of. Bed.

Yeah, until Godo sent a maid that literally **dragged** me out of my warm sheets and out onto the floor, saying something about needed to go meet my suitor so I should try to look my best. Thanks a lot, dear, for the nice bruise forming on my butt.

She left after that, but left out a outfit for me to change into. One look at it told me I really didn't want to wear it. It was a red silky kimono, with a gold colored obi and simple sandals. Nope, not my style.

Instead, I went to my bag and pulled out short khaki shorts with pockets galore, and a tight fitting black short sleeved shirt. I left my boots in a corner, and instead went barefoot, deciding that would really annoy the hell out of my dad.

My green headband was tied through my black hair after I brushed it quickly, and I took a moment to look in the mirror. I fingered a dark brown lock as I looked at my reflection. My hair was getting long. Not too long that it was unbearable, but longer than I normally let it grow. It was about to my shoulders, and I wondered how it could have grown this long without me noticing. Ah, well, I'll just have to cut it later.

I walked through the halls slowly, wondering what would await me. I knew one thing for sure, if this Ryou was a total ass, I wasn't even going to consider option one.

I took a breath outside the doors, and then burst through them much as I had done the previous day, hands in fists, triumphant smirk on my face, and head held high. There was my father, just where I had left him, and there was the other man I figured was my suitor. Okay, wow….double take.

He was……pretty….cute, dare I say it. Okay, yes, he was pretty hott. He hadn't reached Vincent hottness level, but he was well on his way, and had maybe just reached Cloud's level. He had black hair, that was probably just an inch shorter than mine, pulled back into a low ponytail. His face was clean of hair, good, no mustaches or beards of any kind.

He had a good figure, lean, but muscular, and a nice ass. His eyes…his eyes were a gorgeous shade of green. The man smiled warmly at me, and said, "Hello. My name is Ryou Koizumi. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Kisaragi." Okay, so he seemed nice enough. I nodded in reply, and took a seat next to him, glaring up at my father who was smiling largely.

He began to talk about preparations for marriage, that I didn't really pay attention. Instead, I was staring at Ryou, scrutinizing every single detail about him. His eyes were green, not red. He wore a Wutain style outfit, not leather and a ratty old cape. He had normal shoes on, instead of pointless stupid gold pointy boot things. He was smiling, instead of staring at my old man with an expressionless face. Everything about him was wrong.

But that was just because I was comparing him to Vincent. Had I really expected him to be like the emo gunslinger? Had I really wanted that? Short answer: hell yes. I had wanted someone who was like Vincent because I was in love with him, but I wanted someone different from Vincent to soften the pain. I was a walking contradiction.

Suddenly, Ryou started to say something, and I snapped out of my daze to hear what he was saying. "I don't believe we should get married immediately, sir. Shouldn't we meet for a while, give us a chance to become acquainted with each other, comfortable with each other. Maybe even develop feelings for each other?" Okay, I liked the guy so far. He wasn't rushing me into marriage like my father.

Godo, surprisingly, nodded, and gave his approval for that idea. With that, the meeting was over, much to my astonishment, and I had to wonder if it really had been that short or I had simply spent too much time comparing Ryou to Vincent.

Ryou and I exited the room together, and he turned to me before I had a chance to leave. "Miss Yuffie, would you mind taking a walk with me?" A raised eyebrow. "If you don't mind." Properly place a glare here. "I think we should try to learn more about each other." Argh, fine.

I nodded, and followed him outside, and into the flower gardens. I glanced around slowly, while he kept walking. He wanted me to come here? While I'm barefoot? Ouch, crud. I just stepped on a rock. Ryou turned around and smiled at me again. Oh sure, ignore my pain why don't you.

"Well, I'm twenty four, as I guess you know, and you are nineteen. A five year difference, not that bad." He was right, a five year difference isn't that bad, but I much preferred a forty one year difference. "So, you were a part of Avalanche?"

"Yeah. We saved the world."

"Could you tell me more about the other members?'

"Sure, I guess. Well, there's Cloud. The leader, and the dense one when it comes to relationships, and other obvious everyday kind of things. He's pretty good looking and has a lot of girls after him, but he's with Tifa. Tifa, she's kind of like the motherly one in our group, but man, she could kick your ass hard when she wanted to. And boy does she have a chest."

I wondered why I was telling him all these things about my friends, but now that he had me talking, I couldn't stop. "Cid is an asshole. He's one of the oldest in our group, smokes constantly, cusses every other syllable, and is annoying as hell. He's our pilot, and I guess he isn't all bad. Then there's Barret, who's freaking huge, and has a gun arm. He's real nice though, and has a heart as big as the rest of him.

There's Reeve, who is kind but pretty dang annoying sometimes, when he wants you to go run annoying errands and do stupid missions. And there's his robot, Cait Sith. Who is like a talking Scottish cat, which is slightly strange but lovable all the same.

And Red XIII, but his name's really Nanaki. He's wise, and kind of like a fire cat/dog thing. He points out the obvious sometimes though. And there was Aerith, but she's up in the lifestream now, watching over all of us. She had the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met. And then there's-" I stopped, frowning. I didn't want to talk about Vincent.

"There's who?" Ryou looked genuinely curious, and looked like he really did want to know.

"No one, just a jackass who wears a stupid red cape, with stupid leather clothes, and a stupid claw hand, and stupid pointy boots, and stupid ratty hair longer than mine, and stupid red eyes, and a stupid calm expression that makes it look like he just doesn't give a care about anything going on, which he probably doesn't."

Ryou raised an eyebrow at me. "So you don't like him?"

I turned away from him, unable to respond. I wanted to say no, I wanted to say it so bad, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it.

After that, we talked about simple things, and steered clear of the topic of the stupid cape wearing jackass**.**

**o-o-o-o**

_How was it? I won't know unless you tell me. Please review! And be truthful. If it sucked, then tell me it sucked. Contructive critism is always welcome, even if it is painfully blunt contructive critism. Thank you for reading._


	4. Chapter 3: My Fault

_Wow. This is odd. Two chapters in one day, and they aren't super short either. It's because I've lying around doing practically nothing all day. My dad had a kidney stone, just got out of the hospital, so we didn't really celebrate Thanksgiving. Our Thanksgiving is tomorrow._

_So yeah, this was done quickly, and wasn't edited at all, well except for grammar and spelling mistakes. So if it seems a little cheesy, sorry about that. I'm also sorry if it seems like its going too fast, I wanted to get past this part, so I can get to the end. I have a clear picture in my head, and although it scares me senseless, I can't wait to write it. So yeah, please review and tell me what you think!_

_**Disclaimer:** No, I did not make Final Fantasy 7 and I am claiming no rights to it whatsoever. I do claim ownership to this angsty fic, and the ending I have in mind for it. I am not a genius, and therefore am not capable of coming up with a sexy Vampire and a thieving ninja, as well as an emo hottie, a sweet flower girl, a very blessed martial artist, a flaming cat/dog hybrid, a robotic Scottish cat, a version of Mr. T with a gun arm, a swearing smoking pilot, and a goof-off soldier. I can only come up with Ryou, and he's not much._

**o-o-o-o**

**_Chapter Three: My Fault_**

**o-o-o-o**

__

"The good Lord set definite limits on man's wisdom, but set no limits on his stupidity - and that's just not fair." - Konrad Adenauer

**------**

_"Wars were no made by generations and their special stupidities, but that wars were made instead by something ignorant in the human heart." - John Knowles_

**o-o-o-o**

I was lying on my bed, going through the days in my head, when I realized something. It had now been a month since I fled Seventh Heaven and found refuge in Wutai. It had been a month since I had talked to any of my friends; I hadn't answered my phone, called them, or even texted them. For all they knew, I could be lying in a gutter decomposing right now.

It had been a month since my dad told me his great plan to marry me off. It had been a month since I had met Ryou Koizumi. And it had been three days since I had decided to marry him. I had spend pretty much every waking moment this past month with him, usually just talking about random things. He didn't tell me much about his family, but instead listened when I talked about my friends. I told him all about Avalanche, the W.R.O, Sephiroth, Kadaj, and all my friends, and he listened. The one topic I did avoid was Vincent.

I mentioned the gunslinger once to him, said a few things about him, described him. My voice had been cold, lifeless, and I had glared at the ground the entire time I talked. After that, he never asked, and I never brought Vincent up again.

Ryou wasn't bad, once I gave him a chance. He wasn't like Vincent, but he didn't need to be. He was kind, and gentlemanly. Almost too gentlemanly at times, but that was about the worst thing about him.

He was a cheerful person, and I could easily see why Godo liked him. He was smart, really smart, a genius. Ryou wasn't the best fighter, but that didn't matter; he was a good leader, and did well with strategies and commanding armies. He and I shared the same dream for Wutai: to restore it to its former glory.

Together, I knew we would accomplish that. I didn't love him, and I likely never would, but I liked him. I thought of him as a good friend, or maybe even an older brother type person. He was someone I could deal with, live with, and be fine with it. He could make me forget about Vincent, because he was everything Vincent wasn't. (Just as Vincent was everything Ryou wasn't.)

He talked to me, then I talked to him. We took turns listening, and he spoke his mind. I had decided three days ago, when I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep, that I would agree to my father's outrageous plan and marry Ryou. I hadn't told him yet, or my father. Actually, I hadn't told anyone yet.

I had given up on love. I hated it, despised it, because love just hurt too much. I didn't want to deal with it, I didn't want it in my life. If I was married to Ryou, I could treat him like a friend, and no longer have to deal with love. I could forget about it, love would leave my life. Ryou would be helping me more than he would ever know.

I decided I should tell my father and Ryou both that I would marry him today. After that, I probably needed to call Tifa. I felt bad for not telling them I was okay, for letting them imagine horrible fates, which Tifa was probably doing. But, I hadn't been ready to face them. Now I would have an excuse for being too busy to call them: I was engaged. Well, not technically yet, but in a few hours I would be. If everything went according to plan.

I was actually agreeing to this arranged marriage, the thought still managed to shock me a little. And it was all Vincent's fault.

**o-o-o-o**

I felt terrified, sitting on the floor next to Ryou in front of my father, this time in the traditional Wutain way of sitting. I was still in my normal style of dress: shorts and a simple shirt, with boots and my long hair pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of my face. I hadn't ended up cutting it.

I had gone to cut it off; I was going to do it in my room in front of my mirror, and I was going to cut it up to my ears. I had seen something, and picking it up realized it was an old picture of my mom. In the picture, she had her just-a-little-longer-than-shoulder-length hair pulled back into a low ponytail. I put both the picture and the scissors away after that.

Come on, take a deep breath Yuffie. You're the one who called this meeting, and you'll look like an idiot if you don't say anything. "Well?" Godo asked, raising an eyebrow, and I sighed. Here goes nothing.

"I've agreed to marry Ryou." My voice was firm, yet shaking slightly. Ryou smiled widely at me, and Godo looked like I just gave him a heart attack.

"What?!"

"You were the one trying to rope me into this to begin with," I replied calmly.

He smiled at me. "I just didn't think you would have to sense to agree." Right. I wasn't agreeing for any good reason really, not for the good of Wutai or anything. I was agreeing for my own selfish reasons. I was agreeing just because I couldn't stand to not agree, because then I would have to deal with my feelings for Vincent again. I ignored the fact that I still would have to deal with my feelings for the emo vampire, and pushed those thoughts to the very back of my mind where light would never reach them, and hopefully they would be forgotten. I would have a country to rule, and I would have no time to think about Vincent.

"On one condition," I continued, and they both turned to look at me. Ryou looked curious, and Godo simply looked annoyed. "The wedding has to be after my birthday." My birthday, November 20th, was only ten days away. I wanted to at least be 20 when I got married.

Ryou nodded in agreement, and my father grumbled but also agreed. We made some arrangements for the wedding, and I won't bore you with the details. Basically it was decided that the wedding would take place the 21st, the day after my birthday. I wondered why both Ryou and Godo were so anxious to get this wedding over with, I myself was content with waiting. I had agreed, and I wasn't going to back out of my promise.

I had ten more days to be single. Ten more days before I was both married and responsible for Wutai. I should probably go call Tifa now.

**o-o-o-o**

Wouldn't you know it. I go to call Tifa for the first time in a month, and find that my phone is absolutely dead. Joy. So now, I have no way of contacting Tifa and telling her the "good" news. Not that it would have gone well anyway.

"_Yuffie?! Why didn't you contact us?!"_

"_Er, well you see……I'm getting married!"_

Yeah, **that** would be a fun conversation. The motherly side of Tifa would take over and I would be verbally beaten to a pulp. I did want them all to come to the wedding though.

I wanted Cloud to dance with Tifa. I wanted Denzel to carry the rings to us. I wanted cute Marlene to be the flower girl. I wanted to see Cid in a suit, because I knew Shera would force him, and I wanted to see Barret attempt to hide his tears. He would be crying because Marlene was so cute in her dress though, not because the wedding was emotional.

I wanted to see Vincent too. Well, that wasn't different than normal, I always wanted to see him. But I knew if I **did** see him it would hurt worse than how Meteor felt when Holy came and kicked its sorry ass. My stupid not-heart would practically kill me, and I might not be able to follow through with The Plan.

There was a knock on my door, and I tossed the useless phone down onto the bed and got up to answer it. Ryou stood on the other side, smiling at me. "Want to take a walk?" I nodded, and followed him outside.

Walks had become a normal thing for us; pretty much everyday, Ryou would come, ask if I would like to take a walk, and I would agree. This is when we spent the most time talking together, and the walks were usually relaxing.

And today's walk would have been the same……if I didn't slip on a loose rock and fall hard on my back, hitting my head against the hard ground. "&)&(*)!!" I yelled as I rubbed my sore head. My cursing vocabulary had gotten much worse spending time both with Cid and Barret and when I helped Tifa out at the bar. The worst came when they were combined: Cid and Barret **at** Tifa's bar and drunk, very drunk.

Ryou was by my side, frowning. "Yuffie. How's your head?"

I blinked up at him, recalling a memory lodged in the back of my brain.

**o-o-o-o**

"_Morning!"_

"_Where-Who are you?"_

"_Well, I'm glad you asked. I am the champion of the earth and sky. I am the conqueror of evil! The single White Rose of Wutai! Yuffie Kisaragi!! Feast your eyes upon-Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!" My foot slipped, causing me to fall back against the computer and hit my head pretty hard. Maybe climbing up on the machinery hadn't been the smartest idea._

_I clutched at my head in pain muttering 'ooohs' and 'ooowws' as the stotic man across from me simply looked around him and said, "So, where are we?"_

"_Come on! Aren't you at least a __**little**__ concerned?"_

_Vincent looked at me for a moment, and I swore I could almost see the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Oh." He said simply, before continuing with, "It's been a while. How's your head?"_

_So even Vincent Valentine had a bit of a sense of humor. Not that I was appreciating that fact very much right now. "You-Could you at least __**pretend**__ to be sympathetic?!" Vincent tried to sit up, gasping with pain, and I jumped up and ran over to him. "Ah! Hey! Take it easy! That was a big hole you had in your chest."_

_He looked dumfounded for a minute, raising an eyebrow in disbelief as he gazed up at me. "Hole….in my chest?"_

"_I seriously thought you were a goner, then the wound just healed itself right up!" I began spinning in circles while I talked. "You always were different, but I guess that's why you're still breathing!" Here I was, acting like it was so simple to tell him I thought he was going to die, acting like I wasn't affected. Yeah right. I had been horrified when I saw him lying in Shinra Manor all beat and bloodied up._

_It had killed me to think he would die._

_He looked at me suddenly, confusion written across his face. "Yuffie, what are you doing here?"_

"_Me? I'm just helping out Reeve and his gang. I was just poking around __Niebelheim __when I saw you looking all corpse like in Shinra Manor. So…I saved you! Imagine that, me….saving the Great Vincent Valentine! Do I get any thanks?"_

_He chuckled. Wait, what? "Thanks….Yuffie." He sounded so sincere, it was almost scary. I mean sure, he had to be thankful, but this was the first time I had seen Vincent actually…..express it. I stared at him for a moment, surprised, before dismissing it and changing the topic. Something about Reeve or something, I wasn't entirely focusing on what was coming out of my mouth._

**o-o-o-o**

I sucked in a deep breath of air as I was reminded about that time. It was a precious memory of mine, one that showed how far Vincent had come since we first found him looking all creepy and dead like in his coffin. Now, my head no longer mattered….because my not-heart was killing me.

Ryou repeated his question, and I shook my head quickly. I must have spaced out there for a moment or two while replaying the scene in my head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Really."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but otherwise went with it, and we continued on our walk. I didn't say anything, too angry at myself for recalling that memory. The Plan had been working well so far, and I could go quite some time without thinking of Vincent, but then something stupid would happen, and I would remember him.

Stupid Vincent Obsessed part of my brain.

**o-o-o-o**

Two days_. _**Two days. **Two days until my wedding, and I still hadn't contacted any of my friends. I think the fact that my phone had died hadn't been necessarily unwanted by me, seeing as it gave me an excuse to not have to deal with them. But now, I wanted to see them more than ever. Two days. Where did the time go? It was scary to think that it just kept flying by without me even taking notice of it.

Tomorrow was my birthday, and I would turn twenty. After that, I would marry the (not) love of my life. More like I would marry a guy I met little over a month ago. I never really dreamed my wedding to end up like this.

I always imagined my Prince Charming to be trapped by the fire-breathing dragon and I, his "damsel in distress", would save him, tell him how much I loved him, and we would get married and live happily ever after. Of course, my Prince Charming would never need to be rescued. He never got himself into that kind of mess, well, except for The Rosso Incident, but that was a one-time kind of thing.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and left my room, heading towards the back gardens where Ryou and I had agreed to meet. The back gardens were nice, they were somewhat secluded, so they gave you privacy and were nice to look at and walk through. The perfect place for us to chat.

Ryou was already there when I got there. I apologized for arriving late, but he just smiled, and we began talking about things. It wasn't long until we came to the topic of Wutai.

"I can't wait until we make Wutai awesome again, instead of a stupid tourist attraction. We'll show them we're a force to be reckoned with!" I said happily, pumping a fist into the air for dramatic effect.

Ryou smiled, nodding. No, not smiling as much as…..grinning…..sneering? "Most definitely." He agreed. "We will make the rest of the world pay for mocking us. They won't be expecting it either, is the best thing."

Warning! Warning! Little red light going off. "Expecting….what exactly?" I asked tensely, hoping I had taken his words the wrong way.

"An attack," Ryou replied simply, as if it didn't bother him at all. Actually, it probably **didn't** bother him at all. And that bothered me.

"An attack?"

"Yes. On those who aided Shinra, on the rest of Gaia. On Edge, and Nieblehiem, among other places. They won't be ready for us."

"You mean, kill innocent people?" I asked slowly, my stomach suddenly churning uncomfortably.

Ryou looked at me, raised an eyebrow, and smiled wickedly. "If they get in our way, they can hardly be considered innocent."

Now, I was scared. Scared of the man in front of me. The man I had trusted enough to agree to marry. Had I really been fooled by him? Was this his true intention all along?

"Death is a common thing in war, and it will be our aid. It will make us feared, respected. We will return to our former glory, and surpass it, becoming the strongest nation in the world."

"What!" I was horrified, to hear Ryou say such things so casually. "They're people too you know!"

"They killed us."

"Years ago! Not to mention, Shinra, the ones who started that whole mess, are taken care of. By the very people who you want to attack!"

"They didn't do anything to help us."

"Was this your idea of 'restoring Wutai' all along?!" He nodded calmly, and I screamed a curse at the sky. How could I have been so stupid?!

"I have **friends** in Edge **and** Nieblehiem and other places. You think I really want to just kill them?!"

He frowned, obviously angry I wasn't agreeing with his twisted plan. "They don't have to be killed if they don't stand in our way." Fat chance of that. They were heroes, and would **always** stand up against a threat. I didn't want to fight them, I didn't want people to die. And as Ryou had so calmly pointed out war means death.

"NO! I won't let you do this! Did you really think I would go along with this?! This is why you wanted to marry me, right?!" I screamed at him, my hands balling into fists, and all the anger I had stored since now came tumbling out in screams and curses. "Like **hell** I'm going to marry you now!! Like **hell** I'm going to let you-"

Abruptly, my face came into contact with the ground, and there was a sharp stinging pain in my right cheek. I could taste blood in my mouth, and it took a moment for me to realize he had just hit me. Hard. Tenderly holding my aching cheek, I looked up at him with wide and angry eyes.

He glared down at me with pure hate. "Do you think I put up with your childish antics and annoying chatter just because I didn't mind? I have waited to long for this, and I won't let my waiting go to waste, _princess_." He spit at me where I lay sprawled out on the ground.

"I won't marry you," I said again, in a shaky voice. I was more surprised than anything, and although I was a better fighter than him, I knew he was stronger simply because he was a man and I was a woman.

He sneered down at me, and leaned towards me to whisper, "You **will**. Because you have already agreed, and your father won't let you back down now. Any thing you tell him will be dismissed as your stubborn refusal to be married off. He will think you're lying."

My blood ran cold as I realized he was right. Godo would believe this man over me. He stood and looked down at me with a face of fake pity. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really shouldn't jump around so much. You just slipped and fell, hitting your face against a rather large rock. Unfortunately I couldn't catch you in time."

I stared at him in horror. He was going to say I fell. And people would believe it, due to my clutzy nature. "Let's hope you don't fall any more before the wedding. You don't want to have _more bruises_ during the wedding, do you?"

He smiled at me, turned and walked away, while I sat staring at the ground in repulsion and disgust. At both my fiancée, and myself. I had been blinding myself with the selfish desire to use Ryou to forget Vincent. I had been unable to see through his lies and gentlemanly façade, and see what a horrible lowlife he really was. He was going to marry me, become the ruler of Wutai and send our troops out to massacre innocent people.

Because I was too stupid to realize sooner.

People were going to die.

**Because of me.**

**o-o-o-o**

_I am the Review Ghost...BEWARE!! Er....yeah, my brother was just watching Danny Phantom...and if you still don't get the reference, its the Box Ghost. (I am the Box Ghost.....BEWARE!) I'm in High School, and I still love that show. Is that weird?_

_Yeah, anyway....REVIEW!!! And if you are a fellow Danny Phantom fan, please tell me. I want to know I'm not alone in this world._


	5. Chapter 4: Offing My Fiancee

_Again, I got another chapter out pretty fast. I'm proud of myself, though I had no plan in mind and simply wrote it as I went. I am going to start something that will continue throughout the story: I am adding two quotes at the beginning of each chapter. And yes, I went back and added quotes to the previous chapters, so go back and see them if you want to. So far, they have all been about ignorance, since that is the title, and I have tried to make them relate to the chapter._

_Anyway, please enjoy and please comment! This one was kind of short, sorry._

_**Disclaimer:** Meh..........shouldn't you know this by now? If I did own Final Fantasy 7, I would be rich, and would not be wasting time writing fanfics when I could just take my ideas and actually use them to create even more sequels to the game._

**o-o-o-o**

_**Chapter Four: Offing My Fiancée**_

**o-o-o-o**

_"We couldn't possibly know where it would lead, but we knew it had to be done." - Anonymous_

**------**

_"Ignoranus: A person who's both stupid and an asshole." - Anonymous_

**o-o-o-o**

**1) With knife/sword/whatever I can find in the kitchen**

**2) With my awesome conformer or my kick-ass ninja stars**

**3) With my bare hands and my amazing ninja skills**

**------**

I had narrowed my list down to three choices. What list? Why, the list of ways to kill Ryou Koizumi. I was currently sitting in my room, the door securely locked, on my bed plotting ways to eliminate my fiancée.

My cheek stung lightly, and I absentmindedly rubbed it. When Ryou had hit me with the back of his hand, he had hit hard enough that it had developed into an ugly black and blue bruise.

Godo had believed the lie that I had fallen, and I hadn't attempted to correct him. But I **was** going to deal with Ryou. I hadn't told anyone what his true intentions were, and I wasn't too sure if that was because I was afraid they wouldn't believe me or I would much rather vent all my anger out onto him myself.

Whatever the reason, Ryou would **never** become the ruler of Wutai, I would make sure of that. I would exterminate the insect tonight. Today was the 20th of November, my 20th birthday, and the last day before my wedding. It was early morning, I hadn't even had breakfast yet, and so I had all day to deal with him.

The more I seriously thought about killing him, the more frightened I became. Not because of what Ryou would do to me, I wasn't scared of him.

But what **killing him** would do to me. Could I do that? Was I really capable of murdering someone? Even if it was for the good of the world? Sure, I had been forced to take out many bad guys and villains before, but the rest of Avalanche was always right there beside me and it had never felt so much like…..murder.

I had spent a month with Ryou, telling him things and confiding in him. I had truly felt like I could trust him as a friend, and even though I now hated him with the fiery passion of a thousand burning suns…..killing him just felt so inhumane. Evil.

I was afraid to kill him, to know that I had willingly and knowingly snuffed out a human life. Could I handle the horrors and nightmares that came with that? I'm pretty sure the answer was no. I was plotting, planning, but I truly felt I would never really be able to carry it out.

Maybe if I told someone? Maybe they would believe me? Maybe…..man, there are all those damn maybes again.

"So much for The Plan," I muttered. My original plan and goal, forgetting Vincent and somehow overcoming love, had completely fallen apart. It lay in pieces at the feet of Ryou Koizumi, who had ripped it apart and shattered it. My selfishness to hide from my problems, to run from the pain of unrequited love, had only proved to bring about much worse consequences.

Loving Vincent had ripped up my heart, and the betrayal of Ryou had obliterated the remaining pieces.

There was a knock on my door, causing me to jump a foot in the air; I scrambled to unlock it, opening it slowly to see who it was. It was a young maid, and she smiled at me nervously.

"Miss Yuffie, Mr. Ryou has asked for you in his guest chambers." I frowned, and nodded, and she was on her way. Ryou had asked for me, this couldn't be too good.

I figured my conformer would be too hard to hide, so I grabbed a few ninja stars, as well as a knife and a dagger, and hid them in my pockets and my boots. Either to carry out the murder plot, or simply for protection it wasn't quite clear even to myself.

The guest chambers were not really part of the main building, but a house off by itself. It was where Ryou had been staying since I first met him.

Perfect. He would be in his own little house, and I would strike him down, without anyone around to help him out. He would go down without a fight, and I would flee, run like hell, and most likely become a wanted criminal. It was worth it though. Because even though I would be viewed as a murderer by the public, I would be saving countless lives by putting my own at stake.

**If** I could do it.

**o-o-o-o**

I stood outside the guest house, waiting for the guard to unlock the door and allow me inside. For a moment I wondered why there was a guard, then brushed it off as nothing. Seeing as he was the heir to Wutai's fiancée, it was only normal that there would be a guard. It didn't matter anyway, they wouldn't be suspicious of a woman visiting the man she was engaged to, and I would be done quickly.

I stepped into the house, which was very large, and glanced around. Seeing no sign of Ryou, I suddenly felt uneasy. I began walking forward, down the hall and walked into what appeared to be a living room of sorts.

A hand grabbed my shoulder, and I let out a frightened shriek. Spinning around and at once dropping into a fighting stance, I saw Ryou raising an eyebrow at me.

"You can relax," he said simply, taking a seat on the couch. Wrong. Absolutely wrong. I couldn't relax if he and I were alone together. "The wedding is tomorrow." I glared at him, and took a seat in a chair opposite of him. "Have you come to see things my way yet?"

Instead of answering, I spat at him. His green eyes flashed dangerously, full of hate and anger. Suddenly, he was towering over me. "Brat."

"Ah," I said triumphantly, raising a hand. "Heard that one so many times before it no longer affects me." That was somewhat a lie. It just mattered who said it.

He glared at me, then smiled. It was the same smile he always had, and had had for a month, yet different. The difference was in his eyes. They were no longer friendly like that had been when he had been luring me into agreeing to marriage, but full of deception and dishonesty and hate. That pure underlining hate that I could now see so clearly in his eyes, and I wondered how I had failed to notice it sooner. Again, I was filled with self-loathing, as I had ever since finding out Ryou's true intentions.

I was stupid for not seeing through him. And I was an asshole for being so selfish as agreeing to marry someone who would take over Wutai just so I could be a stupid, ignorant child and run away from my problems. Everybody was right. I was just an ignorant child.

"Even the most stubborn stallion can be broken. And you, my dear, are a long way from being a stallion." Ryou chuckled turning and walking towards what I guessed was the kitchen. I growled.

His back was open and unguarded and he was paying not the slightest bit of attention to me, he was completely at ease. Taking this opportunity, I slipped the dagger from out of my boot, clutching it tightly in my right hand.

With the quickness and stealth that I had picked up from my years of ninja training and experience in Avalanche, I dove at him, the dagger aimed straight at his back.

It never reached its target. Instead, it dropped to the ground with a clatter when my wrist was gripped tightly and twisted in an incredibly painful way that resulted in a loud crack. I was pretty sure it was broken, and it seared with sudden pain.

Ryou's breath was hot on my ear as he spoke. "I would not make enemies with me if I were you, princess." I bit back a whimper of pain, determined not to show him weakness. Ryou wasn't the best fighter, is what I had deducted from our talks and Godo's descriptions. That didn't mean he wasn't a **good** fighter. He was Wutain, after all, and had probably had a least a small bit of ninja training.

He threw me onto the floor, and again, I refused to cry out in pain. He stood over me, then yelled something I didn't quite catch. It was in Wutain, and I have to admit, my Wutain needed a little catching up to do. Ever since I got here, and I had been speaking to both Ryou and Godo in Midgarian, because it had been the most comfortable for me. Speaking a language for three years straight tends to make it the one you instinctively use. The only time I spoke Wutain here was when speaking to the maids, who usually only knew their native language.

I didn't have to try and guess what he said, because soon the guard from outside came into the room, and stood ready for orders from Ryou. He barked something out, and the guard picked me up; he carried me to a room, and dumped me down on the bed. Before I could jump up and run out of the room, the door was shut….and locked.

"Dammit!" I screamed, kicking the door hard as I cradled my right wrist protectively against my chest. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!!!" I continued pounding at the door, beating at it and screaming at it, until my lungs were sore, and my left hand hurt almost as bad as my right, which was still clutched close to my chest. Slowly, I stood, biting back another scream, and flopped down onto the large bed.

**o-o-o-o**

I'm not exactly sure how much time was spent with me simply lying on the bed, biting back screams and tears alike, but sometime later the door opened and Ryou stepped into the room. There was a weight at the end of the bed, and I believed he sat down next to me, but I didn't raise my head to check.

"As you can see," he spoke softly, and pretty much expressionlessly. "There are people who will listen to my orders. And not because I am engaged to you. Many people in Wutai remember the harsh bloody blades of Shinra when they killed our kinsmen. Most people want revenge, and agree wholeheartedly to my plan. They will do anything to make sure I become ruler of Wutai, and that I follow through with it."

I growled into the bed, not having the energy to do much else.

"There is one more thing I will need, and it will require your assistance." He paused, and I kept silent, wondering what else he had planned. "An heir."

My head shot up, and the rest of my body followed as I stared at him. "No, just….no." Like he had ever cared about what I wanted or didn't want.

He was towering over me again, and his hands clamped around each of my wrists, one aching a bit with the tight hold and the other literally burning with pain. I'm not quite sure how it happened, but soon I was on my back on the bed, while he leaned over me. "Yes," he whispered close to my ear, and I shivered. "You will. And why wait for the wedding? You're pretty impatient, as am I."

His mouth was on mine, pushing roughly against it, and all I could do was let him. I was stunned, and…..scared, although I hated to admit it. I, The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi, was scared of this man and what he was willing to do.

His hand let go of my broken wrist, the one I couldn't use to fight back with, and brought it down to my shirt, a simple green tank top, and began to remove it slowly. His tongue pushed through my closed mouth, and began doing things that disgusted and horrified me.

This was wrong. So wrong. Just wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong!

I bit down on his tongue, hard, and tasted blood in my mouth. At the same time, I kicked up with my leg, and successfully kneed him directly in the crotch. He cursed, ripping his body and mouth (Thank Leviathan) away from me.

I chose this moment to spring off from the bed and run like mad for the door out of the room. Which happened to be, as I discovered when I reached it, securely locked. I felt a hand grab me from behind, and I screamed as Ryou yanked me back hard, throwing me against a wall. Apparently, he had recovered sooner than I had hoped he would.

He was cursing at me, angry as hell, as he grabbed at me, and ripped my shirt down the front. I lost my balance and fell to the ground below him, where he proceeded to kick me hard in the side multiple times. I felt tears run down my cheeks, as I could no longer hold them in, and a scream tore from my lips.

**"VINCENT!"**

Ryou kicked me one last time, and backed up from me, sneering down at me, before turning away and cursing loudly. I moved into a sitting position with some difficulty, and covered my head with my arms, trying desperately to be the brave ninja I claimed to be and stifle the still flowing tears. All of a sudden, I remembered the small shurikens I had stashed in my pocket, and carefully and stealthily removed one.

I held it in my hands, staring at the back of the man I was engaged to, and raised it high, preparing to throw it. Everything rested on this throw, this was my last chance.

I threw it, and as it sailed through the air towards him, I stood and ran towards the only window in the room. I hadn't tried it before, because it was near the bed and had been where Ryou had been. I didn't have the time to open it, and instead flung myself through it, glass cutting into my arms and legs and sailing down around me.

With one glance behind me as I steadied myself, I saw that my shuriken had not killed him, but struck his left arm near the shoulder, and he was pulling it out as a long stream of curses left his mouth. I didn't linger long after that, but ran as fast as my feet would take me to the chocobo stables. I mounted Chaos after finding him, and kicked his sides hard.

He warked out a complaint but listened, and ran quickly. Away from Wutai. Away from Ryou. And away from my one chance at healing my broken not-heart.

**o-o-o-o**

_Yup....so the whole plot to kill him **and** that last part where he attacked her were totally not planned, so I hope they turned out alright. Umm...you know the drill, please comment. I don't have much more to say today....its late.....12:24 A.M. kind of late....so yeah...._


	6. Chapter 5: Not As Weak As I Look

_Arrggghhhh! I hate this.....so much.....I really had no plan in mind when I started continuing this story so it was just being made up as I went along. I didn't even reread what I had wrote before I put it up on the site. But then a reviewer pointed out how weak Yuffie seemed in the last chapter, and I went back and reread it and totally agreed with her. I don't like the last chapter very much....and so I tried to fix it. _

_But I didn't want to completely rewrite it, so I left it, and tried to fix it up with this chapter. Which didn't work too well in my opinion. I rushed things, contradicted previous things, and overall, I don't think I did such a great job with this story, and I think I ruined the orginial oneshot. _

_Anyway, because I am no just going to give up on a story and leave readers hanging, I am going to continue this until I finish it, which should be soon, no matter how much I don't like it. As for the dream later on in this chapter...yes it is completely pointless and random. It was just some random thought I had while spacing out, so I squeezed it in._

_One more thing. **MaestroDelphine** (is that right?) commented on the line "with the passion of a thousand burning suns" Er...its something this idiot at my school said. He was trying to tell me that I had a major crush on one of my childhood friends (which for the record, I don't. he's like my brother) and he said something along the lines of "your love for (blank) burns with the passion of a thousand burning suns" Stupid guy, stupid line, but kind of funny at the same time. (a few days ago on the bus he tried to convince me chincillas are evil and eat giraffes)_

_Yes.....anyway...please read.....I know I messed this story up, I screwed it over.....but please read and tell me how you honestly think about it. Constructive critism and honesty made me go back and reread to see what I did wrong, and that was what I was going for. If you liked it, tell me. If you hated it, tell me. A writer lives off reviews. Thanks, and please....er....enjoy?_

_**o-o-o-o**_

_**Chapter 5: Not As Weak As I Look**_

**o-o-o-o**

"_Aerodynamically, the bumblebee shouldn't be able to fly, but the bumble bee doesn't know it so it goes on flying anyway." - Mary Kay Ash_

**------**

"_The trouble ain't that that there is too many fools, but that the lightening ain't distributed right." - Mark Twain_

**o-o-o-o**

I had only gotten about a mile away from Wutai when I brought Chaos to a halt and wondered what the hell I was doing. Kicking Chaos in the sides lightly, I had him walk in a small circle while I thought. I don't think it was so much that I needed to get away from Wutai, than the fact that I just needed a place to think.

What was I doing? How had I let him get the best of me in a fight? Was it really that he was a better fighter than me? No, I don't think that was it. And it wasn't just because I bragged of my skills all the time. No, I **rightly** bragged of my skills, and the rest of Avalanche knew that. I had proven I was a good fighter time and time again.

I had hesitated, and therefore, been bested by Ryou. I still had the lingering feeling of doubt; I was still afraid to kill him. Not that I cared anything for him, no. But I didn't like the thought of killing him because….he seemed so much more human than any opponent I had faced.

There were a few things I knew for sure though:

1) I **would never** marry Ryou Koizumi. Got that? **Never.** Never ever ever, not even if he changed his mind about attacking the rest of Gaia, not even if he was the last man in the world. Not even if he was the last **person** in the world except for me. Never ever never. He was scum and I would never marry him.

2) I **would never** let him have his way with Wutai. The world was finally entering a time of peace, where no crazy former generals or insane scientists were messing things up, and I was not going to let him go about changing that.

3) I was a fool, and though I would never admit it out loud, I was a big one. I had been so foolish, and now that I looked back on The Plan I realized how incredibly stupid and childish it was. Like I could forget loved someone just because I agreed to marry someone. How could I have been so stupid to agree to a marriage to someone I didn't love? Because I had ignored it. There was that thought in my mind that it might some how manage to patch things up…..and so I had desperately clutched onto that hope and ignored reality when it came knocking.

I was going to have to deal with all my problems, both Ryou **and **Vincent, and stop trying to run from them. To no one but my self, I softly whispered, "I **will** kill Ryou. I'm The Great Ninja Kisaragi. I have beat Deepground monsters, crazy Jenova freaks, and anything that has come my way. One crazy ass man is not a challenge." I wasn't going to freakin' run anymore. I had done far too much of that.

"_Yuffie…." Vincent said slowly looking from the torn up, bloody, mangled pieces of the creature's body at his feet._

_I looked away from the gory mess muttering, "Grossness." He stared at me with his piercing red eyes._

"_You didn't run away……" Although it was a statement, I could hear the underlining question in his words. He had turned into a monster, into Galion Beast, right in front of my very eyes. I was the only one around, because Avalanche had once again been spilt up into groups. I had been the only one to see him tear the creature limp from limp while roaring all the while._

_It had been the first time I had seen Vincent transform into one of his demons, and I had the feeling it wouldn't be the last. I had been shocked, and maybe a little scared at first, before I remembered that that monster was Vincent. Vincent was my teammate, my partner, and my friend. He wouldn't hurt me, and so I was no longer felt the sliver of fear that had run through me._

_In reply to his question, I simply smiled and replied cheerfully, "I'm The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi. I won't run from anything or anyone. It'll take a lot more than that to scare __**me**__, Vincent Valentine. And don't you go forgetting it."_

I think he had smiled after that, though his stupid cape was in the way and I couldn't quite tell. I smiled at the memory, then frowned as I realized I had run away, even though I had said I never would. Well, I had messed up. Screwed up and screwed myself. Badly. But that could still be fixed right? I believed it could. You know, that child-like, innocent feeling known as hope that people like Vincent Valentine don't seem to have. I would fix this. I **would** stop running.

With that, I turned Chaos back towards Wutai, once again verbally bashed myself, and kicked his sides. He gave me a look that shouted I'm-going-I'm-going-now-will-you-kindly-stop-kicking-my-sides. I laughed, and patted him on the head, apologizing to him, then asked, "Okay, will you please start running again?" He seemed to give a slight nod, though I'm not too sure, and started off towards Wutai.

This time, I wasn't going to let Ryou get the best of me. I wasn't going to hesitate. I was going to protect my country and its people, and shove the pointy end of my Conformer right up Ryou's stupid ass.

**o-o-o-o**

I don't think Ryou was expecting me to return, because he sure had a funny look on his face when he entered the pagoda where I was waiting for him. I had run back to my room, sorta snuck in all sneaky ninja like because I didn't want to be caught quite yet, and grabbed my conformer, changed my shirt, and grabbed a few other shurikens and what not. Then I had headed off to the Pagoda, and asked some guy I passed to tell Ryou to meet me in the center room.

Then I had waited, and now Ryou was walking in with a stupid surprised expression on his face. I stood, glaring at him. "Let's get a few things straight," I called out to him, as he shut the door behind him. "I will **never** marry you, okay? I won't let someone force me into a marriage I don't agree with. As well, I will never let someone start another war."

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"Beat you to a bloody pulp, what did you think I was going to do?!" I yelled, gripping my Conformer in my left hand and running towards him. He ducked as I threw it at his head, but I didn't let it discourage me. He was good, but I was **better**.

"I was an idiot!" I yelled, as I avoided one of his blows and hit him with one of my own. "For agreeing to a marriage. I ran from my problems like a stubborn, stupid child. Like the kind I claim not to be. So now, I'm dealing with things."

He kicked out at me, and I just narrowly dodged. His blows matched my speed, but I was quicker at dodging, and had more experience. I was battling on my own now, without anyone to help me. Aerith wasn't ready with a cure spell, Cid wasn't ready to shout out 'Give 'em a blow to the head!' and Vincent wasn't there to have my back.

But that was okay, because I didn't care for my well-being right now. I was going to fix things by taking care of Ryou. A month I had spent attempting to hide from my feelings, a month I had spent blindly trusting this son of a bitch simply because I thought it would fix my problems, and now, I was pretty damn angry.

I was going to take out all my bottled up anger on the man currently attempting to punch me in the face, which I dodged and he ended up hitting my shoulder.

He tried to slap me, but this time I was ready. Last time, it had been unexpected and had caught me off guard. But now I had no reason to trust him, and I was watching his every move.

Last time, he had broken my wrist because I had hesitated, and was unable to use my skills to the best of my abilities. This time, I wasn't going to give him any mercy. I wasn't going to hesitate, and I was going to kill this man right now and right here.

_Murder. Noun. The killing of another human being willfully, deliberately, and unlawfully._

Well right now I didn't bloody care. Yes I was doing it willfully, yes I was doing it deliberately, and I'm pretty damn sure I was doing it unlawfully. But, now it didn't matter so much. Because now, I was going to fight for Wutai, for innocent people, and for my friends. I was going to finally prove that I wasn't an ignorant child. I wasn't going to run, and I was going to deal with the consequences for my previous actions.

"I **HATE** being a stupid CHILD!!" I screeched suddenly as I grabbed my Conformer from where it had fallen to the ground earlier, and as Ryou swung a fist towards me, I ducked below his arm and plunged one of the long, pointy tips directly through his chest. "And I'm going to frickin' grow up already," I said as he sputtered.

His dark green Yukata became soaked with blood, as well as my shiny weapon. Blood dribbled down from his mouth, as his hate-filled eyes clouded over. They became dull as he took one last choked breath, and fell limp, still halfway through my weapon.

I yanked it back quickly, and he slid off the point of it, onto the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

I stared at his body in disgust, and threw my bloody weapon on the ground. My knees became weak, and I let myself fall to the ground, stubbornly blinking back tears that threatened to fall. I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to cry…..I just wasn't.

It wasn't that I was sad he was gone, actually, just the opposite. I hated him, and had wanted him dead. And I certainly didn't regret my choice now that he was. But he was so much more human than anyone else I had ever fought, and it hit as a harder blow than I had hoped it would.

I didn't look at Ryou's lifeless body, or the blood slowly staining my boots. I didn't look at my bloody Conformer, or anything else in the Pagoda. I simply stared at nothing, as I thought about nothing, and waited desperately for nothing to happen.

**o-o-o-o**

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at nothing, because I didn't really have a clock, watch, phone or any other way to keep track of the passing minutes. But sometime later, the doors opened, and Godo stepped into the room. He didn't say anything, and I didn't either. We just both stared at nothing.

Finally, I stood, picked up my bloody weapon, and walked past my unnaturally silent father and started on my way to room.

I laid my weapon down on the ground, and slipped into bed after taking off my boots, still in my clothes. My eyes closed slowly, and I drifted off to the world my dreams would create.

**o-o-o-o**

I was standing in someplace, but it seemed as if there was a mist surrounding me. I couldn't quite tell where I was standing, and I was cold. I shivered, looking around, trying to find out where I was and how I got here, but I didn't see anything that would give me a hint.

Slowly, I began walking forward, hoping I didn't trip over anything and then muttered "Yuffie Kisaragi doesn't trip over anything, anyway." Everything around me was white, and that didn't change as I continued walking.

Something brushed against my bare foot, and I looked down to see a beautiful yellow flower. I bent down, and picked it, holding it up to my face to get a better look at it. Something nagged at my mind, a memory, a sense of familiarity, but I couldn't quite place it. The flower felt important, anyhow, and so I held on to it as I kept walking.

I saw something red out of the corner of my eye, and turned to my right to see a tree in the middle of no where. The tree was dead and bare of leaves and…..white? Yes, it was pearly white and shiny. A very odd tree. Hanging off one of the limbs was a tattered red cape, explaining the red I had saw.

I heard a voice behind me, though after it stopped I couldn't remember what it had sounded like or what the voice had even said, but even so, I turned around to see if there was someone there. There was, but the person had no face, or features. Actually, it was more like a black shadow in the shape of a person. I opened my mouth to ask the shadow-person-shape-thing what/who it was and where we were.

But the thing turned and began walking away from me, and it was then that I noticed the shadow-person-shape-thing was wearing a tattered red cape, and turning my head to look behind me I saw that the cape was no long hanging off the tree. I ran to catch up with the shadow's fading form, but crystals shot up from the ground, separating me and the caped shadow-man.

I cried out, desperately hoping the caped shadow-man would turn around and come get me. I didn't want to be left alone here, but he didn't turn. He just kept walking, making the distance between us grow. I glared at the crystals in front of me, hating them for separating me and the shadow-man.

There was another voice, a young woman's, coming from the crystals, and this time I could tell what was said. "I'm sorry." The voice repeated it, again, and again, and again. Over and over and over, echoing all around me where her apologies. I wondered who she was apologizing to, and if she was this sorry, shouldn't they just forgive her already?

Suddenly, there was a loud gunshot, silencing the repeated sorrys, and the crystals in front of mean shattered and fell to the ground in shards. I looked around but saw no one, just the fading form of the caped shadow-man in the distance. I took one last look at the crystal shards, feeling very sorry for the woman who felt so bad she had to be constantly apologizing, and then took off at a run to catch up with the shadow-man.

**o-o-o-o**

I opened my eyes slowly, my dream still fresh in my mind. Of course now that I was awake I could understand more. The flower was one of the ones that could be found in Aerith's church, the voice coming from the crystals was without a doubt Lucrecia's, and the caped shadow-man was most definitely Vincent Valentine.

But of course, now that I was awake and could think about it, the dream made even less since, so I decided to brush it off as one of the strange things one's subconscious could create during sleep. There was a knock on my door, and I feigned sleep at once. I heard the door open anyway after a moment, and someone stepped into the room.

"You're awake," my father's voice said, and I opened an eye to look up at him. He looked stressed, and there was an unspoken question in his eyes. Hesitantly, I sat up and we stared at each other for a moment, before finally, I opened my mouth and broke the silence.

I told him. Everything. Well, not everything. I didn't tell him I loved Vincent, nor that I had come here to run from my feelings. I did tell him Ryou's plans for Wutai. How he had lied, and how I had been foolish enough to believe him. How he had outsmarted me, and how I had attempted to run away from my problems once again. I told him how I had come to my senses, and come back to deal with Ryou Koizumi on my own. I told him how I had promised myself I would grow up already, and stop being the ignorant child everyone seemed to think I was. I told him about the short fight, and how I had come out victorious.

He said nothing, and I didn't expect him to. It was enough that he just listened. My father didn't hug me, or attempt to comfort me. He didn't say it was alright, that I had been brave. He didn't even tell me I had messed up. He just listened, and when I was done talking, he stood and left the room.

Later that evening, I was requested by Godo. I didn't even change out of my dirty clothes before I went to the room where Godo sat in his throne. He stared at me, I stared at him. I sat on the ground, and the doors closed, giving us privacy.

"Ryou Koizumi's plans were discovered. He was charged with betrayal. He resisted capture, and we were forced to act," Godo said simply, dismissing the event much as Ryou had done before. I didn't smile, or thank him, just as he didn't comfort me, but I appreciated it.

"Throughout this troubling time, Yuffie showed much courage. That is why she will still become the ruler of Wutai….without a husband." I stared at my father in surprise, before finally smiling. My father and I had a strange relationship. We cared for each other, as any father and daughter would. I loved him, and he wanted the best for me…we just didn't exactly know how to show it. We didn't tell each other we loved each other, we didn't hug. He didn't give me fatherly advice (which meant I was forced to listen to the birds and the bees talk from one of the guards. Not a good experience) and I didn't brag on about my father.

But now, I think my father and I finally saw eye to eye. I wanted to make Wutai great. After all, that had been the reason I joined Avalanche in the first place. I wanted to do the best for my country, and if that meant having to become ruler, I would do it. But I didn't want to have a man at my side in order to do it.

Godo shooed me out of the room, and I left without a word. Nothing was said about Ryou Koizumi again after that. Something I didn't mind all that much.

**o-o-o-o**

_Not much left.....Vincent hasn't even come into this story.....though he probably will next chapter. Anway, how was it? Whatever you thought, tell me, I can take it! As soon as I have another idea, I will attempt another Yuffentine, and try to keep the characters in character._

_Arrgghhh....I still don't like this very much, but I do really want to know what you thought of it. Hmmm....I should go finish up my novel for Nanowrimo (national novel writing month) now....I only have a day to write seven thousand more words....and I am currently leaving Aria and Demetrio hanging.......until next chapter, adios!_

_**Something else I would like to add: **I have another Yuffentine up, though it could be taken just as a friendship fic I guess, and its just a oneshot. Its not in the Final Fantasy 7 catogory though, its in the Kingdom Hearts one. I know that Vincent doesn't show up in Kingdom Hearts, and thats actually what its focusing on. So, if you like this, go check it out....yeah. It's called **Blood Red Cape**_


	7. Chapter 6: Too Many Damn Maybes

**A/N: **_Whew! Sorry, that took me a bit longer than I meant for it to. I think I was about as excited for Vincent to come in as Yuffie was. I'm very sorry if anyone (Vincent) appears to be a little out of character. I tried not to have that happen, but.....Also, I have never actually played FF7 (I just got it the other day!! YAY!!! I just met Aerith!) so I don't know if Shera was in character or not. That's why she only said one line._

_Anyway, please, I would love to hear all of you reviews, and if anyone has actually been following 'Just a Day in Our Shoes of Gold and Gray', thank you, and I should have the next chapter up soon!_

_Also, please tell me: Should I or should I not add an epilogue to this?_

_

* * *

_

**o-o-o-o**

**_Chapter Six: Too Many Damn Maybes_**

**o-o-o-o**

"_The first sign of __**maturity**__ is the discovery that the volume knob also turns to the left."-Jerry M. Wright_

**------**

"_To make mistakes is human; to stumble is commonplace; to be able to laugh at yourself is __**maturity**__." – William Arthur Ward_

**------**

"_The other day the president said, 'I know you've had some rough times, and I want to do something that will show the nation what faith that I have in you, in your __**maturity**__ and your responsibility.' He paused, then said, 'Would you like a puppy?'" – Dan Quayle_

**o-o-o-o**

It's not that I didn't want to be here. No, I just didn't want to be here without a reasonable excuse. Though, barging in and taking whatever was thrown at me seemed a much better plan that standing here outside of Seventh Heaven freezing my ass off.

It was cold in Edge, colder than I had planned on it being, though I guess it **was** the end of November. Although I had remembered to wear long pants, I had failed to grab a coat of any kind, and my hesitation was turning me into a ninjsicle.

"Ah, hell…..," I muttered, pushing the door open slowly, figuring I should just get this over with. A day or so ago, I had taken Chaos and headed here to Tifa's bar, finally ready to grow up. I had two things I needed to get over with on this trip:

Explain to my friends what had really happened.

Dare I say it……tell Vincent the truth as well. That meant I had to stop hiding, running from my feelings and just flat out tell him how freakin' sexy I thought he was, and how much I wanted to just kiss that gloomy frown of his uber gorgeous features….well not those exact words.

No, I would do it with much more tact than that.

Stepping inside the bar, I glanced around. There was no one around, no one present in the bar besides me.

"Well so much for this plan of action…" I muttered, before hearing footsteps headed down the stairs at an incredibly fast pace. I was just waiting to hear the runner trip, but they never did. Instead I heard a yell.

"We're closed!" It was Tifa, and I glanced back at the door behind me. I still had time; I could still run for it before she saw me. I could be gone in a flash, my ninja skills kicking in and getting me the hell out of there before I was even seen.

But…no…I couldn't. I had promised I would grow up, hadn't I? Growing up meant dealing with problems, even if I **really** didn't want to. So instead of turning and running out the door at top speed, I stayed were I was, watching as Tifa hurried down the staircase and into the bar.

She entered the room, and glanced up, mouth open and ready to yell at me to leave, until she actually looked at me.

Her eyes widened.

The expression on her face would have comical if I was seeing it under other circumstances. I fidgeted slightly under her surprised gaze, my hands balling into tight fists, and my eyes dropping to the floor, as if my feet were suddenly the most important thing in the room.

Silence. Awkward, uncomfortable silence stretched on, neither of us quite sure how to break it, until suddenly, I heard footsteps coming closer, and I was pulled into a tight hug.

"YUFFIE!" She cried out, temporarily deafening me. My face was pressed into her (ginormous) chest, and it was becoming quite difficult to breath. My arms flailed on either side of me, as Tifa spurted out some sentimental mush and apologies and whatnot, but my escape attempt failed to help me in the slightest.

Finally I managed to pull myself from her grip, and looked up to see her wide wine colored eyes were filled with tears. Leave it to Tifa to make this awkward reunion all the more awkward.

"Er……," I muttered, bashing myself mentally for being unable to come up with anything more intelligent. "Hi, Teef."

She sniffled…..crap. Come on, hold back the waterworks, Teef. Please, for me. My silent plea went unheeded, because a tear or two slipped down her cheek as she cried out, "Yuffie! We were so worried about you!"

"Um, hello, Tifa," I muttered, pointing at myself. "_**Ninja**_. I was fine." She smiled softly, and laughed quietly, nodding.

"Of course. But still…." Her expression turned angry, and she placed her hands on her hips as she said, "Why did you leave without any explanation?"

"I left a note."

"Uh-huh? A note that explained absolutely nothing, and worried all of us very much. Reeve even sent out a few people to look for you." Reeve had sent out a search team? Well, he always had been a tad on the extreme side. But of course, Tifa had probably stood next to him 100% on the decision.

"And Vincent was helping him." I raised an eyebrow. Vincent? Mr. I-Don't-Care-About-Anyone-Because-I'm-A-Monster Vincent? Why the heck would he be helping Reeve try to find me? Wasn't I just a big annoyance to him?

Her eyes narrowed at me. "You're not answering."

"I went to Wutai," I muttered out, knowing that I would have to tell her sooner or later. "And ran into……problems…" She gave me a knowing look, and I sighed, moving my foot in circles along the floor and staring at it intensely.

"….and?"

"And what?"

"And what happened?" she explained exasperatedly.

"Ummm…" Even though I had promised myself I would tell them everything, I couldn't seem to will the words to leave my mouth.

Why did this always happen to me?

I would rant on and on, sputtering out pointless things that no one paid attention to or cared about in the slightest. But when I had something important to say, something people **wanted** to hear, I seemed to have forgotten how to talk.

Glancing up at Tifa I frowned and muttered, "Thank you for that inquisitive stare."

"You're welcome," she replied with no emotion, still frowning at me, her hands on her hips.

The door behind me opened, and I breathed out a sigh of relief I hoped my interrogator hadn't heard. Saved by the bell, well……door.

Looking over my shoulder, I recognized at once the form of the familiar spiky-headed, chocobo butt.

Apparently, I was just as easy to recognize, even with my new hairstyle, because his bright blue eyes opened considerably and his mouth opened and closed a few times, giving him the illusion of a very sexy goldfish.

He recovered soon though, and said simply, "Yuffie."

"Chocobo butt," I responded.

"All right," Cloud said, setting some package down on the counter near where Tifa stood, still staring holes through me. "Let's hear it."

"Hear what?" Playing dumb was good in these situations, right?

The two glared at me, and I bowed my head sheepishly. This really wasn't getting us anywhere.

"I think…," Tifa began. I glanced up at her to see she was looking at Cloud. "We should have the others hear this as well. We weren't the only worried ones, after all."

Both Cloud and I nodded. This might buy me a little time to think exactly _how_ I was going to phrase my answer.

**o-o-o-o**

"Where the hell is the brat?!"

I coughed, almost spitting out the soda I had been drinking when the bar door slammed open.

Cid was here.

Daring a glance over my shoulder I saw that he was accompanied by Shera, Nanaki, and Cait Sith. Unfortunately that meant they saw me as well.

"Aye lass! Ye gave us all a shock, ye did!" Cait sat atop Nanaki who walked closer and narrowed his eye at me.

"What the hell were you thinking, brat?!" Cid stalked over and slammed a fist on the table.

"Stop calling me brat, old man!"

"I'll stop calling you brat when you stop being one!"

"Cid…" Shera placed a hand on his shoulder, and he shook her off with a loud grunt. She then turned her eyes on me, frowning slightly. "He _was_ worried."

I raised an eyebrow as Cid shouted out, "Like hell I was worried about that brat!"

Hearing footsteps behind me, I looked to see Tifa and Cloud entering the bar. Sighing, I asked, "Who else is coming."

"Barret said he couldn't make it, but he wants an explanation later. Marlene and Denzel are at school. And Vincent should be here soon," Tifa replied, looking concerned when I almost choked on my drink again. I had known Vincent would find out recently. I had known I would have to tell him eventually, but still…

"Can't we….."

"Living room, now." I decided not to argue with Tifa, and instead followed everyone else into the living room, slouching down in a couch.

The others took their own seats in various chairs and couches. "So…" I started slowly, aware of the eyes on me. "Cold outside, huh?" The others scoffed at me as I chuckled nervously.

"Yuffie," Tifa warned threateningly. "You have been gone _three months_, without any word at all to us." The whole **Koizumi Fiasco© **- as I was now referring to it as - had actually taken about a month and a half; the rest of the time I had been away had simply been spent in Wutai.

Really it was tons of fun, though. Throughout the time I had some bonding with my father and I got to avoid my friends and the guy I loved.

Note the sarcasm.

It wasn't that I hadn't wanted to see my friends – they were my family, and much closer to me than my real father…even Cid – and it defiantly wasn't that I truly didn't want to see Vincent. I was head-over-heels in love with the guy – we've established this, correct? – so of course I wanted to be with him. I wanted to spend time with him, I wanted to hear his dot dot dots….well, not hear them, really, but the silence I heard in my bedroom in Wutai was different than the comfortable silence I heard when around Vincent.

No, I had wanted to see him very much. It was hurting me that I couldn't see him, but it hurt to see him too. I had to chose between two pains: separation, and rejection. And for a while there, I had chosen the first, before I wised up and headed back here.

"You said you were in Wutai, right?" I snapped back to reality in time to hear the rest of Tifa's interrogation, and nodded slowly.

Cloud sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Why didn't you just tell us that in the first place?"

"I didn't want anyone to come after me…." I said quietly. "I was running from….." I paused, trying to think of an answer that could satisfy my friends without having to admit my feelings for Vincent. "….something."

"What?! What is it?!" Cid shouted, and the others had similar reactions.

Shaking my hands in front of me, I corrected them. "Not someone. Something…." My head hung a little as I explained, "Just a problem I didn't want to deal with." I heard Cid's mutter of 'childish', and the worst part was that I knew I couldn't argue with him. "Look, guys. It's nothing. I realize I made you guys worry, and well…I'm sorry. But everything's alright now, so forget about it, okay?"

Tifa was still staring at me with an eyebrow raised, silently demanding the full story; the others in the room were sitting quietly, and I just now realized the serious mood we had all taken. A large smile stretched across my features; it felt fake to me, but I knew that the others wouldn't be able to see that I was still thinking of troubling matters.

"Hey Chimney, Shera hasn't gotten fed up with you yet, huh?" I asked cheerfully, and Cid's reaction was predictable. Shera had to hold him back as he yelled out a hundred different insults, curses every other word.

A loud laugh erupted from my throat as I watched the man rave and rant, struggling with his stubborn wife all the while. Laughing felt nice; it was something I was used to, something I was familiar with. Laughing was much more enjoyable than the depressed feeling that had occupied my entire being as of late.

Of course, that was all Vincent's fault. At least, that was what I tried to tell myself. Even now, I was blaming him, I thought, while on the outside - the me that all of my good friends could see – I was countering all of Cid's verbal attacks with a few of my own.

Cloud was sighing, but the ends of his lips were twitching, as if wondering whether or not he should smile. Tifa was chuckling – though she stopped a few times to tell us to stop acting like kids – and I could tell she was relieved.

I heard someone sigh behind me; spinning my head around, I was surprised to see Vincent Valentine himself leaning against the doorway.

Lately, I had prided myself on the fact that I had become quite fluent in Vincentese. Yes my friends, I actually had gained the ability to decipher and understand all of the dot dot dots, the grunts, sighs, head shakes, and even the different facial expressions – though most of them appeared to lack emotion – he wore.

I held the honorable spot of the one and only Vincentese expert in the world – a wonderful and difficult position only reached with loads and loads of time spent with the infuriatingly silent and seemingly indifferent man. But years, months, hours, minutes, and countless seconds spent, I almost always knew what he was thinking.

But right now, as gray stared into red, I was at a lost. I couldn't quite tell what was going through his head, and I wondered if anyone had a handy Vincentese-to-Wutain dictionary with them. Vincentese-to-Midgarian would also do quite nicely.

Surprisingly, no one else in the (now very loud) room seemed to notice the red-clocked man; I wondered if maybe I had some sort of Vincent senses or something, since I had had no problem sighting him in the shadows.

I stood slowly, and he turned, leaving the room and then the bar altogether. Glancing back at the others in the room – my friends who maybe didn't understand why I had left, but knew enough not to pry to far into it and had only wanted to know because they had worried (why had I avoided contact, again?) – I called out to Tifa that I was taking a breath outside for a moment.

I blamed the need for such an action on the horrible stench of smoke that followed Cid everywhere he went, and as I exited the bar the angry man's retort could clearly be heard. With a chuckle, I shut the door; my laugh stopped when I caught sight of Vincent leaning against the outside wall of Seventh Heaven.

"Hey," I began awkwardly, praying hard that we could act just like old times.

"……" I took that as his greeting. The wind was blowing, and I was cold again, wishing for the warmth of Tifa's bar that I had just left. I could go back inside, but I needed to make things right between Vincent and I now, or I might make up excuses why not to later.

Vincent seemed to be acting the same as usual – except for the fact that my Vincentese skills were failing – so I figured the only one feeling extremely uncomfortable right now was me. Sighing, I turned away from the silent man for a moment to un-jumble my thoughts.

Without warning, I felt something drop around my shoulders, and a quick look informed me that it was Vincent's cape in all its red, tattered glory. Glancing behind me, I saw that Vincent – now cape-less – was watching me. "You were cold," he said simply, and I pulled the cape around me, snuggling into the warmth it provided.

"Thanks." He nodded, and we continued our silence.

After a few minutes – gawd, had it been hours?! – Vincent of all people decided to start the conversation. "You didn't tell them the truth."

I scoffed at him, before smiling widely. "Of course I did, Vince!"

"……"

"I did," I insisted, nodding my head for emphasis. "There is a difference between 'not telling the truth' and 'not telling the _**full**_ truth', mind you. You see, I like to think of what I did was simply highlight the good points. Kind of like cliff notes."

Vincent frowned at me, and this time I could see his disappointment. "The full truth wasn't even a good story," I muttered, turning away from him. I could smell gunpowder on the cape as I covered my nose with it.

"Then what was the full story?"

"Nothing worth telling."

"….Yuffie."

"….Vincent…" I glanced over my shoulder, and chuckled a bit at the frown on his face, before matching it with one of my own. "I just had, well….Koizumi issues." He raised an eyebrow, but I didn't elaborate. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "You really want to know why I went to Wutai in the first place? What I was running from?"

He nodded, and I let out my breath slowly, wondering how exactly I should begin my confession. This wasn't like the movies, where somehow the main characters are able to get through their words without stuttering, or feeling the need to puke your guts into the nearest trashcan.

"You see…." I started, twirling the ends of the cape around me. "I didn't want to be around someone anymore." I frowned. "No, wait. That isn't right. I wanted to be around that person a lot actually." _Argh, this isn't going right…._

I decided to start again. "I fell in love with someone." There, I said it. Maybe a little blunter than I had planned, even if I hadn't mentioned Vincent's name, but I had managed to actually come out and say it, so I was feeling a little proud of myself.

My feeling of accomplishment disappeared when I saw the frown on Vincent's face, and that strange, unreadable expression in his eyes.

"And I, er….um…" Clearing my throat, I started again, spinning in a small circle to keep from appearing too bothered by what was coming out of my mouth. "You see, this guy I love, well, he doesn't love me back. And it sure sucks, Vince, so I guess I know how you feel. You see, this guy, well, he still loves someone else, even though she's not ever coming back."

My spinning stopped, the cape rustling around me as it came to a stop while I stared at Vincent's gold covered feet. "I love him a whole lot; even more than I love materia." My attempted humor went unnoticed, and I stopped my awkward chuckle halfway through. "But, to him I'm just a nuisance. Just a kid….maybe not even a good friend. I've tried to do so much for him, really I have, but everything seems to go unnoticed. He blames himself for a lot of things that weren't really his fault, and sometimes it makes me really mad that he can't just pick himself up and move on.

"Everything is always about **her** and I wish that sometimes I would cross his mind. I wish he could see that she's gone, and that he could come to understand that she never. Even. **Loved**. Him." I knew I was being harsh, but I couldn't help it. Bringing up Lucrecia made me unbelievably mad, and I clenched my teeth and bloodied my palms as I continued.

"He loved her so much, and still does, even though she never felt the same. She **hurt** him, and while he says she did it to save him, I **hate **her for it. I just wish that she had never come into his life. No, I wish she never ever _existed._" I sighed softly, and continued quieter. "And then, I always feel kinda bad about it, and just wish that he wouldn't always be so depressed. He's been forgiven for all the sins he's so obsessed with, but he can't see that at all.

"So, I left. Because every time I saw him, I knew he was thinking about **her** and not me, and it hurt really bad. So I left and headed for the place I thought no one would come looking for me; it killed me not to see him, but it kills me to be with him and know he doesn't love me."

Something wet dripped down my cheek, and I internally yelled at myself for not being able to get through this without crying. "He doesn't love me, Vincent, and it hurts really bad to know that," I whispered.

There was silence.

That god-awful, horrid, damning silence. I wanted to scream, shout, jump through Tifa's frickin' window! Anything, anything at all that would kill that silence. Even my tears were falling noiselessly!

Finally – many internal battles where Scared-Yuffie got her butt whooped by Curious-Yuffie – I raised my eyes from the ground to see his reaction.

His eyes – those gorgeous, one-of-a-kind, red eyes – were filled with so much pain that it hurt me to look at him. But of course, I told myself. I had just shoved his past and all his unrequited love in his face; I had just spelled out the fact that Lucrecia hadn't even loved him.

Part of me wanted to take it back, while the other half of me was glad that he could finally wake up and smell the roses that, much to his disbelief, were not all dead and gone. I was expecting him to shout, and I readied myself for his anger.

But to my surprise, he did not defend Lucrecia or what she had done to him.

In fact, he said nothing at all.

I bit my lip nervously, and realized that even rejection was better than this. My heart was attempted to climb up my throat, and my breathing was getting quicker by the second, and Vincent had still not responded.

"Vincent," I muttered, looking back down at the ground. "Please…..say something."

"…….."

"………"

"…Clo….ud..?"

My head shot up, glancing around quickly for the spikey-headed swordsman who….was nowhere to be found. I turned my gaze back to Vincent still staring wide-eyed at me. Cloud? What the hell?!

I swallowed the lump in my throat that I had identified as my nervous heart. "What?"

Vincent took a breath just as I had moments before, and said in a pained – and much quieter than normal – voice, "Are you….in love with…Cloud?"

The silence returned.

Vincent stared at me, waiting for my answer.

I stared at him, wondering when he had been hit on the head.

"……"

"……"

"……………"

"………………………**What?!** How in the world did you come to **that** conclusion?!" I realized now, that as old and wise as Vincent Valentine was, he was also very stupid.

And he had had the audacity to say **I **didn't understand anything?!

"You are a complete and unredeemable idiot!" I exclaimed, my voice bordering on a loud screech while he stared at me in surprise. The tears were overflowing now, and I yelled out quite a few curse words – pretty much every one I knew - before lowering my voice back to a whisper.

"Are you that stupid?! I'M FRICKIN' IN LOVE WITH **YOU**, Vincent Valentine!"

The man stared at me in complete and utter shock; I don't think I had ever seen Vincent quite that surprised. His eyes were wide, his eyebrows were raised, and his mouth had not quite dropped to the ground, but it was well on its way.

My anger quickly subsided, and once again I was dangerously close to bawling, even though I tried desperately not to.

Time stretched on, the two of us staring at each other.

Finally, I could take it no longer, and I dropped his cape on the ground as I turned towards the door to Seventh Heaven.

"I understand," I whispered. "Forget I said anything at all. Because…" I smiled at him, though the tears ruined my façade. "…I'm just not that important to you, right?"

My hands were on the doorknob, ready to reenter the bar and act like nothing had ever happened; I had been doing a lot of acting lately, I realized sadly. I was stopped when a hesitant hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Wait." I didn't turn to look at Vincent as he continued slowly. "You…shouldn't-"

"-Love you?" I finished bitterly, grinding my teeth and trying to keep from lashing out at him. "Well too bad, I **do**. So deal. With. It."

I tried to open the door again, finally becoming fed up with talking to the man who didn't love me like I loved him, but his hand covered my own and successfully stopped me from being able to properly use the door. "Vincent. Let go."

"No." My eyes widened slightly, but I still refused to turn and face him. I could feel his breath on my ear and neck as he stood behind me, one hand on my shoulder and the other over my hand. "I need you to tell me if what you said is true."

"Of course it's true!" I shouted, angrily. "You think I would **lie** about that?!" He didn't reply for a moment, and I cursed, blinking my eyes to rid them of any remaining tears. I would not cry. I would not cry. I. Would. Not. Cry.

"I," Vincent began slowly, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I'm a sinner." Another curse. If this was where he was going, I didn't want to hear it again. "But, I've improved since I joined AVALANCHE." This…was definitely new. "Not by much, but I've come to learn that…maybe sins can be forgiven, if one tries.

"What happened with Lucrecia…" He swallowed. "**was** my fault, and whether I chose to cast the blame on myself or not is my choice. But don't ever believe that you mean nothing to me." His last sentence was spoken as a command, and left no room for an argument.

I sucked in a deep breath, afraid to hope, but so ready to dream that what he said meant-

"What are you saying, Vince?" My voice came out as nothing more than a soft whisper, but I knew he could hear me.

There was a pause, while he debated how to answer before finally saying, "I'm asking you to….wait."

"Are you saying that because you love me?" I choked out, hoping, praying that he wouldn't answer 'no'.

"I am saying that you mean very much to me."

I turned my head slightly, just far enough so that I could see his pale (and pained) face in the light from the windows of Seventh Heaven. "Is that a maybe?"

"….yes."

Suddenly, relief, hope, and joy rushed through me. The tears I had been able to hold back suddenly rushed down my cheeks, and I felt weak at the knees.

_Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe….yes?_

A maybe….it wasn't yes by any means, but it defiantly was not a no.

It wasn't the answer I had been dying for, but it was closer than the one I had expected.

And really, the world was so damn full with 'maybe's anyway.

----

**The End**


End file.
